Nothing Bad is Going to Happen, Heero
by Anariel Goldenarrow
Summary: Heero doesn't want to let his daughter go to an 18 yearold's birthday party for fear of something bad happening. Duo wants her to go. What will happen when the daughter of the two strongest pilots gets what she wants. Yaoi. MPreg.
1. The Agreement

Nothing Bad is Going to Happen, Heero

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or anything associated with it! I don't make any money off of this story.

Author's Note: This is my first Gundam Wing fic. Feedback is welcome. Flames will be ignored. This story does contain Yaoi, which is M/M relationships mpreg. Don't like don't read!

"Heero! Please!" Duo whined.

"I told you already Duo, no. She isn't going! I don't trust that guy." Heero replied, not looking up from his book.

Two days ago Kitli came home from school more excited than usual. Her best friend, Kaelin, was having his eighteenth birthday party in two days, and she was determined to get her tochan to let her go. She had already convinced her Dad to let her go, now she only had to get her overprotective, paranoid tochan to give in; which is nearly impossible, no matter what it is.

"Heero, why don't you trust Kae? They've been friends forever!" Duo questioned, exhausted form hours of trying to reason with his husband.

"Duo," Heero sighed, setting his book down on the coffee table and looked up at the love of his life. "I just don't want her to go. He's almost five years older than Kit; I just don't feel comfortable letting her go to this party. She'll be the youngest there. I don't see why he wants her there."

Duo sighed and sat down next to Heero. "He wants her there because they've been friends their entire lives. Kitli was the first friend he had when he moved here. Heero…nothing bad is going to happen."

Heero sighed. "Well…I guess it's ok as long as his parents are there. But she's not staying the entire night, I want her home by eight!"

"Eight o'clock it is!" Duo said excitedly. "You have no idea how happy she's gonna be knowing that you're letting her go!" he said jumping up and hugging Heero tightly.

Heero shook his head as he watched his husband race down the hallway towards their daughter's room to tell her the news. ' I just hope nothing happens…I couldn't live with myself if something did.'

Author's Note: I don't know if I should continue this story or not. Please read and review and let me know if you like it or not. Thanks.

Anariel


	2. The Fight

Disclaimer: See first Chappie!

Warning: MPREG! Don't like don't read! A little bit of Heero OOC and it's slightly angsty...nothing tooooo horrible though! ENJOY!

Chpt. 2 The Fight

"I just seriously don't like the idea of her going to his party! I know there's not gonna be any supervision and that kid's friends are of age to drink and he is too! I-I...don't want anything to happen to her." Heero said, sinking down onto the bed defeatedly, sighing deeply in the process.

Duo walked over to sit next to Heero. "Hun...nothing's gonna happen. I know you don't trust Kaelin much..." Heero gave Duo a hard look and folded his arms. Duo sighed and said, "...Okay...you don't trust him at all, but you should trust Kitli! She is YOUR daughter and YOU taught her responsibility and how to keep her cool in stressful situations so she could make the right decision. She won't do anything stupid Heero; she's far too smart."

Heero sighed and hung his head in defeat. "I...I guess I'm just..."

Duo wrapped his arm around Heero's shoulder and asked, "Just what, love?"

Heero turned away, trying to hide his face so Duo wouldn't see his tears. "I'm just scared okay! I don't want her to get hurt! I couldn't live with myself if she had to go through anything that we did!" Heero sobbed.

Duo puled Heero into a tight embrace and whispered to him. "Heero, love, the war is over. She won't have to fight and she won't get hurt. YOu don't have to worry about it anymore."

Heero sobbed into his lover's shoulder, clutching to him like a helpless child, fingers digging into his back. For the first time, Duo really realized hwo hard it is for Heero to let go; of the past, of the war, his training, and got a glimpse into Heero's worst nightmares; and he began to think, 'Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I mean...I know Kitli wouldn't do anything stupid, but...for Heero's sake...maybe she shouldn't go.'

Somewhere in Duo's train of thought, his husband had fallen asleep and his daughter had come into the room. "How long've you been there hun?" Duo asked quietly, trying not to disturb his slumbering lover.

"Long enough." Kitli said with tears in her eyes. "Dad...I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to make Otousan cry! I-I didn't kow! I-I..." she explained, starting to cry.

Duo held out his free arm to her, and Kitli ran into his embrace. Duo held her tightly and kissed the top of her head softly. Quietly he told her,"It's not your fault Kit. You couldnt' have known. It's okay. He's not upset with you."

Kitli sniffed and looked up at her father. Seeing the smile that graced his lips, she wiped her eyes on her pajama shirt and smiled slightly. Duo smiled again and wiped the tears from his little girl's cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Do you want to stay in here?" He asked rubbing her back in small, soothing circles. Nodding, Kitli looked up at her father asking if she could with her eyes.

Duo nodded and smiled. "Of course you can love. Here, lay down." He said, pulling back the covers to let her crawl under them.

After tucking his daughter in, Duo tucked Heero in and crawled under the covers himself between the two most important people in his life.

"I love you Daddy. I love you Otousan." Kitli said, ciddling up close to her father, laying her head on Duo's shoulder.

Duo smiled and kissed the top of Kitli's head and then the top of Heero's head and replied,"I love you too, Kit. Love you Hee-man."

Heero grunted in his sleep, rolled over and curled up around Duo, resting his arm across Duo's stomach and his head on Duo's chest.

Sighing contentedly, Duo slowly drifted off to sleep holding his daughter and the love of his life close. 


	3. Making Up

Disclaimer: See first chappie!

A/N: I was watching a sappy movie when I got the inspiration for this chappie. Don't blame me blame the movie! Thanks to all those who reviewed my story! You have no idea how good it feels to know that people enjoy my writing! I love you guys! Oh...thanks again to my slave driver and muse Awabi! I think it was the cookies that finished off this chapter. Enjoy! Please R&R.

WARNING: FLUFF! FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF! It's like we're on some big FLUFFY cloud in the sky there's sooo much FLUFF! There's also a domesticated Heero warning for this chappie as well.

Nothing Bad is Going to Happen, Heero Chapter 3 Making Up

Stretching, Heero woke to the sound of his lover snoring. Rolling over, Heero made to shake Duo awake when he saw that he was curled up on his side and looked like he was hiding something. Sitting up, he saw that at some point in the night, Kitli had joined them and now slept peacefully curled up in a little ball with her father curled protectively around her. Not having the heart to wake them, Heero got up and went downstairs to start breakfast.

About half an hour later, he was joined by Kitli who was yawning and still rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning sleepy." Heero said, smiling at his daughter as he set a plate of toast on the table.

" 'Orning 'Ousan." She said muffling a yawn with her hand. She plopped down onto a chair at the table and began to nibble on a piece of toast.

Heero smiled again and went back into the kitchen to finish making the eggs and bacon. When he brought out the eggs and bacon, Kitlie was drinking a glass of orange juice and was wide awake. After setting the plates down on the table, Heero went to sit down when he was suddenly attacked with a violent hug by Kitli.

Startled, Heero looked down at the girl with confusion in his eyes. Kitli tightened her grip and buried her face into Heero's chest. Heero hugged his daughter, kissing the top of her head and whispered, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Tousan. I-I didn't mean to." Kitli explained, hiding her face.

"Sorry for what, love? What didn't you mean to do?" Heero pressed, concerned about his daughter.

"Making you upset. I-I didnt' mean to make you so upset about Kaelin's party." She confessed looking up at Heero sheepishly.

Heero kissed the top of Kitli's head and told her, "It's okay Kit. I know you didn't mean anything by it. And, I want you to know...if you really want to go this badly then...you can. I-I just want you to know that the only reason I'm not comfortable with you going is that I love you and I'm worried about you. I-I don't want anything to happen to you." Heero explained.

Kitli looked up at her Tousan amazed. "Really, you'd let me go?" Seeing Heero nod, she smiled sadly. "I-I...I'm not going." She said softly.

"What? Why? I thought you really wanted to go to this party." Heero asked confused as to why Kit didn't want to go all of a sudden.

"I...don't want you to be upset. So I told Kaelin that you had plans and wouldn't be home so I couldn't go." Kit said, looking up at him.

Heero held her tightly. "You didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, Tousan." She answered.

Watching them from the doorway, Duo wiped tears from his eyes and smiled. 


End file.
